This specification relates to photopolymerization of liquid resins.
Stereolithography is a photopolymerization process in which liquid photopolymer resin is cured in presence of light. Incident radiation, patterned by a dynamic mask, passes through a transparent substrate to cure a photopolymer resin. By controlling the amount of exposure, the height and shape of the cured part can be controlled.
However, many factors cause a cured part to deviate from an expected geometry for a given exposure. Such factors include resin cure kinetics and the system optics. These factors make it difficult to obtain a desired geometry on a flat or curved substrate.